Lolipop
by Park Bee
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika bertemu cinta pertamamu? Bagaimana jika dia tidak mengenalimu? Lebih buruk lagi ia membencimu bahkan saat pertama kali dipertemukan dalam situasi yang membuatmu canggung dan segan padanya. Jika ia 'menginginkanmu' tanpa status yang jelas, apa kau setuju? Akankah kau menikmatinya? Chanbaek!
1. Chapter 1

**Lolipop**

Chanyeol tidak pernah berpacaran. Berwajah rupawan, cerdas, berbakat, serta terlahir dari keluarga kaya dan terhormat tak lantas membuatnya mudah mendapat teman kencan. Jangankan berkencan dengan seseorang, teman dekatnya saja hanya Sehun, yang masih saudara sepupunya dan Kyungsoo –teman bermainnya sejak TK yang sudah dianggap saudaranya sendiri. Yah, setidaknya ia tak terlalu kesepian. Apalagi ditambah memiliki orang tua yang selalu memperhatikannya di tengah kesibukkan masing-masing.

Saat makan malam, saat semua keluarganya berkumpul di meja makan dan menyantap hidangan yang disiapkan para _maid _di rumah mewahnya adalah suasana yang selalu dinantikan Chanyeol karena dari pagi hingga waktunya makan malam semua anggota keluarganya sibuk. Ibu dengan butik dan salonnya, lalu di kantor, baik ia maupun ayahnya jarang bertemu kecuali jika ada _meeting _tertentu, mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaanya. Nyatanya Chanyeol tidak terlalu nyaman dengan suasana makan malam kali ini. Telinganya panas. Ibunya tak berhenti mengoceh soal berkencan, jodoh, pernikahan, dan yang membuatnya tak habis pikir –anak? Hei ayolah, bahkan Chanyeol baru saja lulus dari Oxford dua bulan lalu, ia baru 25, tidakkah terlalu cepat menjadi seorang ayah? Ia masih ingin menikmati masa lajangnya. Terlalu cepat baginya menjadi seorang suami dan terikat dalam pernikahan.

"Aku tahu ibu, aku sudah mendengarnya ratusan kali bahkan sebelum aku di Oxford. Berapa kali harus kukatakan aku belum mau menikah. Ayolah bu, aku baru 25 dan ibu sudah bicara soal anak. Itu terlalu cepat untukku." keluhnya tanpa berniat menyudahi menyantap hidangan di depannya.

"Ayahmu menikahiku saat ia berumur 24 dan aku masih 21. Dan bahkan ia belum menyelesaikan kuliahnya, Chanyeol."

Ibunya menatap Chanyeol tajam.

Kali ini Chanyeol berhenti sejenak lalu menatap ibunya malas sambil berkata "Yeah karena saat itu aku telah tumbuh di rahimmu, bu." sedetik kemudian ia kembali makan dengan tenang seolah ucapannya tadi adalah hal biasa.

Ayah dan ibunya terkesiap. "Jaga ucapanmu Chanyeol. Lulusan Oxford tak kan berkata sekasar itu pada ibunya." ujar ayahnya tegas dan Chanyeol hanya melengos. Tak peduli.

"Setidaknya ayahmu dan aku telah berpacaran sejak ia kelas tiga SMP, tak masalah bagiku hamil di luar nikah asalkan aku bisa menikah dengan orang yang kucintai dan hidup bahagia seperti sekarang. Tidak seperti dirimu yang bahkan belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Oh –aku bahkan bertaruh kau belum pernah bermasturbasi, dan hei, pernahkah kau menonton film porno?" tanyanya tanpa beban. Seolah yang baru ia tanyakkan adalah 'bagaimana pekerjaanmu di kantor, Chanyeol-ah?'

Chanyeol dan ayahnya melongo. Ibunya memang tipe orang yang mengutarakan isi hati dan apa yang dipikirkannya secara gamblang, namun tetap saja keduanya kaget mendengarnya bisa berkata sevulgar itu.

"Kurasa obrolan ini tak perlu diteruskan, kita sedang makan."

Terlihat sekali ayahnya kurang nyaman dengan obrolan yang semakin melebar.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Joonmyeon. Aku bertanya pada anakku." ibunya berkata tanpa menatap ayahnya sama sekali, menatap Chanyeol lekat, menanti jawaban Chanyeol. Joonmyeon menghela nafas. Istrinya memang keras kepala dan menurunkan sifat itu pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Oh yeah, seperti aku akan menjawabnya saja."

Chanyeol berhenti makan dan memandang lurus ibunya yang duduk di seberang tempat duduknya.

"Oh ya karena kau begitu malu menjawabnya, bukan? Pria mana yang di usia 25 belum pernah bermasturbasi dan menonton film porno? Anakku Park Chanyeol, menyedihkan sekali. Tentu saja kau belum pernah melakukan seks, iya kan? Oh Joonmyeon bagaimana ini, apakah anakmu yang tampan dan pintar ini tidak laku sampai-sampai..."

"Aku memang belum pernah melakukan seks! Tapi aku pernah bermasturbasi, tiga kali! Aku juga pernah melihat majalah porno dan menonton filmnya saat kelas dua SMA!" potongnya cepat membuat ibunya tersenyum menantang. "Dan ingat, banyak yang menyukaiku! Aku bahkan lebih pintar dan lebih tampan dari ayah, kau bahkan mengakuinya bu! Jangan pernah bicara soal ini lagi. Akan kubuktikkan aku laku dan memiliki pacar."

Ibunya tersenyum puas. Chanyeol berdiri setelah sebelumnya membanting serbet lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Hening sesaat.

"Apakah itu benar?"

"Hmm?"

"Apakah pria di hadapanmu ini sudah tak tampan lagi, hmm?" ujar pria tersebut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah wanita di hadapannya.

Wajah wanita itu merona. "Hei, aku tak serius waktu itu. Lagi pula aku mengatakannya saat Chanyeol masih SMP, kau tahu, tidak terlalu serius." ujarnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hmm dan kau berkata aku pria tertampan di dunia saat aku masih kelas dua SMP, kau ingat, sayang?"

Wanita itu menelan ludah. Rasanya ia menyesal telah mengerjai anaknya tadi. Dan sekarang ia harus merasakan akibatnya seorang diri.

"Kau harus dihukum, Yixing."

Suaminya tersenyum menggoda. Tanpa pikir panjang isrinya berlari menuju kamarnya lalu menguncinya dari dalam tanpa tahu bahwa suaminya tentu saja memiliki kunci duplikat seluruh pintu rumah itu.

Chanyeol benci mengakuinya, tapi yah, ia belum pernah berpacaran apalagi melakukan seks. Ia juga berbohong pada ibunya soal bermasturbasi tiga kali, kenyataannya hanya satu kali setelah Sehun menyuruhnya menonton film porno saat kelas dua SMA. Saat pertama kali melakukannya Chanyeol merasakan perasaan yang asing, ia menikmatinya dan bahkan berencana ingin melakukannya lagi kalau saja ayahnya tidak bercerita tentang perusahaannya yang mengalami kemunduran. Bukan hanya ayahnya, ia dan ibunya sama khawatirnya meski mereka tak pernah secara langsung menangani perusahaan. Chanyeol kembali fokus belajar bahkan ia sudah melupakan tindakan nistanya itu. Yah jika saja bukan karena janji itu, ia pasti sudah berkali-kali bermasturbasi dan menjadi semesum Sehun yang terkenal playboy sejak mereka masuk SMA.

"Kau anak sulungku Chanyeol, kau akan menjadi penerusku."

"Hmm?" Chanyeol kecil yang sedang tidur dipangkuan ayahnya mendongak, menatap wajah ayahnya.

"Tugasmu hanya belajar, dan kau harus fokus untuk mencapai tujuanmu itu. Jangan pikirkan hal lain, kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol kecil yang masih polos itu mengangguk. "Ya. Aku janji ayah." lalu tersenyum dan ayahnya mengecup keningnya dan membelai wajahnya lembut.

Terkadang saat ia mengingat lagi momen itu membuatnya kembali bersemangat bekerja dan melupakan keinginan ibunya untuk segera mencari pendamping. Sedikit yang tak Chanyeol ketahui bahwa sebenarnya ayahnya agak menyesal jika mengingat itu lagi. Ia menganggap Chanyeol yang tak kunjung berkencan karena percakapannya saat itu, namun ia tak pernah mengungkapkannya apalagi pada istrinya. Dan sekarang percakapan anak dan ayah itu terjadi lagi dengan topik yang berbeda. Jarang-jarang ayahnya meminta berangkat bersama, biasanya ia lebih suka berangkat kerja dengan supirnya dibanding menumpang mobil Chanyeol seperti sekarang.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun, sekretaris barumu. Seumuran denganmu dan dia baru lulus dari UNS beberapa bulan lalu."

"Hmm, bagus. Kau tentu tak kan memilih yang sembarangan." dari sudut matanya Chanyeol dapat melihat ayahnya tersenyum tipis. "Lalu, sekretaris lamaku?"

"Oh, aku memindahkannya ke kantor cabang. Ada sedikit masalah dan aku memintanya untuk menangani itu, ia bisa diandalkan, kau tahu."

"Maksudmu, si Byun yang baru lulus dari UNS itu hanya menjadi sekretaris pengganti, sampai sekretaris Hwang kembali?" Chanyeol berkata tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Itu tergantung padamu Chanyeol." ayahnya tersenyum misterius kali ini. "Dan meski kalian seumuran, aku tak suka kau memanggilnya seperti tadi."

Chanyeol menatap ayahnya sekilas menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya namun tak lama kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya. "Aku mengerti."

Chanyeol menatap pria di hadapannya. Memakai setelan formal yang cukup modis, walaupun tentu saja tak semahal miliknya. Pria yang berdiri di depan mejanya ini menundukan kepalanya seolah ia akan dihukum jika menengadah sedikit saja melihat atasannya.

"Jadi, kau akan menempati ruangan sekretaris Hwang. Tepat di sebelah ruanganku."

Pria bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu hanya mengangguk tanpa menatapnya sama sekali.

"Sebagai seseorang yang lulus dengan nilai yang baik dari UNS, tentu kau sudah tahu apa saja yang harus kau kerjakan kan, sekretaris Byun? Meski kau belum berpengalaman sama sekali menjadi sekretaris. Ah, dan aku benci keterlambatan, aku tak suka orang yang tak menghargai waktu. Kau mengerti maksudku, sekretaris Byun? Kenapa menunduk saja?" Chanyeol sedikit kesal karena pria itu hanya diam saja sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol merasa diabaikan dan ia membenci itu. Kesan pertamanya dengan si Byun ini tak cukup baik rupanya.

"Ah.. ah iya, tuan, saya mengerti. Sekretaris Hwang telah menjelaskannya sebelum beliau pergi bertugas." jelasnya takut-takut. Ia mendongak sekilas namun kembali menunduk.

"Baiklah kau bisa ke ruanganmu sekarang. Beritahu aku tentang jadwalku hari ini. Aku akan memanggilmu jika aku membutuhkanmu." ujarnya dan melihat si Byun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya lalu pergi dari hadapannya. Sebelum ia mencapai kenop pintu,

"Sekretaris Byun, lain kali tataplah lawan bicaramu dan jangan hanya menundukkan kepala seperti tadi. Itu tak sopan dan aku tak menyukainya."

Baekhyun berbalik dan kali ini memandang wajah Chanyeol. Untuk beberapa waktu Chanyeol sempat terpana memandang wajah Baekhyun, benar-benar imut. "Kau boleh benar-benar pergi sekarang."

"Ya tuan." dan Baekhyun benar-benar pergi.

Sudah setengah jam yang lalu waktu kerjanya berakhir. Tak terlalu buruk, hari pertamanya bekerja. Meski Chanyeol menegurnya beberapa kali, dan oh.. Ia hampir lupa sebenarnya atasannya juga sudah menegurnya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi tak apa. Ditegur oleh orang yang kau cintai tak seburuk hanya memimpikannya dalam tidurmu bukan? Setidaknya kau bisa melihat wajahnya setiap hari meski ia memarahimu tiap bertemu. Seperti saat ini. Baekhyun masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol untuk menyerahkan dokumen terakhir yang harus ditandatangani Chanyeol dan tentu saja penting. Ia melangkah dengan perlahan dan sudah siap disembur oleh Chanyeol karena masuk tanpa dipersilakan terlebih dahulu. Salah sendiri tak menyahut saat ia mengetuk pintu bahkan Baekhyun sedikit berteriak memanggil atasannya saat tak ada jawaban. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke meja Chanyeol.

Terlihat Chanyeol tertidur di mejanya. Menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantalan. Ia tertidur pulas sepertinya. 'Hmm, pantas tak menjawabku' ujarnya dalam hati. Baekhyun semakin mendekat pada Chanyeol bahkan sekarang jaraknya hanya beberapa senti. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya juga sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum kecil. Perlahan ia mendekatkan tangannya bermaksud mengelus wajah Chanyeol. Meski sempat ragu akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menyentuhkan tangan kecilnya ke wajah tampan Chanyeol. 'Toh ia sedang tertidur pulas' pikirnya. Senyum Baekhyun semakin melebar.

"Kau tak pernah berubah. Kau tetap tampan dan selalu membuatku terpesona setelah sekian lamanya, Chanyeolie.." ujarnya.

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya bergetar saat tangannya mengelus pipi Chanyeol. Ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Baekhyun masih mengelus-elus wajah tampan Chanyeol. Pipinya, hidungnya yang mancung, dahinya, kelopak matanya dan terakhir sudut bibirnya. Ia tak berani menyentuhkannya pada bibir Chanyeol meski sang empunya sedang tertidur pulas. Baekhyun kembali mengingat kenangannya bersama pria ini. Saat kelas tiga SD, saat ayahnya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ia dan ibunya. Baekhyun sangat sedih melihat ibunya menangis setiap hari. Di sekolah ia menjadi pemurung dan hampir tiap hari mendapat ejekkan dari teman-temannya. Dan yang paling membuatnya sedih hingga menangis begitu keras saat bekal makan siangnya diambil oleh temannya yang berbadan besar lalu dibuang ke tempat sampah. Baekhyun sangat lapar, ia belum sarapan sama sekali karena ibunya mendadak demam dan bekal makan siangnya pun ia buat sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia merasakkan bahunya dipegang seseorang, ia mendongak. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang anak yang tampan dan pasti lebih tinggi darinya. Anak itu tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun lalu merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan sesuatu itu pada Baekhyun.

"Yah, aku tahu ini memang tak cukup membuatmu kenyang. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada bekalmu yang sudah hancur itu, kan?" ucapnya lembut dan menyerahkan sebuah lolipop kecil pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terpana. Ragu-ragu ia meraih lolipop kecil itu.

"Mereka sudah pergi. Jangan biarkan mereka berbuat seperti itu lagi padamu." anak itu kembali tersenyum. "Aku pulang dulu, hati-hati ya.."

Baekhyun tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat perlahan sosok itu menjauh darinya. Ia seperti malaikat, pikir Baekhyun. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada lolipop kecil di tangannya. Rasa strawberry. Sejak saat itu ia menyukai strawberry. Tiba-tiba ia teringat satu hal, siapa malaikat yang menolongnya tadi?

"Boleh kutahu namamu?" Baekhyun berteriak karena malaikatnya sudah jauh berjalan. Suaranya parau karena menangis tadi.

Ia berhenti sejenak dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Park Chanyeol."

Dan beberapa hari kemudian Baekhyun mengetahui anak bernama Park Chanyeol, yang ia anggap malaikat penolongnya itu bersekolah di sebelah sekolah Baekhyun. Sekolah itu sekolah elit. Dan sejak saat itu ia menyadari bahwa hanya bisa melihat malaikatnya dari jauh saja.

"Aku baru tahu jika salah satu tugas sekretaris adalah meraba-raba wajah atasannya saat ia sedang tertidur. Apakah di UNS kau belajar hal seperti ini?" Chanyeol berkata sambil tetap menutup matanya.

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia segera menjauh dari Chanyeol yang sudah bangun sepenuhnya dan menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun menunduk pasrah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu dengan meraba-raba wajahku seperti tadi, aku juga tak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun darimu karena itu tak berarti apa-apa bagiku. Kau tahu ini hari pertamamu bekerja dan kau sudah membuatku jengkel bahkan sejak pertama kali melihatmu."

Baekyun ingin menangis dalam hati mendengarnya. "Mm.. maaf tuan...apa.. apakah tuan akan..."

"Tatap wajahku! Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu!" bentaknya membuat Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati. Lidah Baekhyun benar-benar kelu, tak mampu berkata apapun lagi. Ia hanya menatap wajah Chanyeol takut-takut.

Chanyeol mendekat padanya dan Baekhyun tak berani beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Chanyeol memperhatikannya, melihat Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. 'Pria ini benar-benar imut' pikirnya. Entah mengapa ia jadi teringat percakapannya dengan ibunya kemarin malam "..._Anakku Park Chanyeol, menyedihkan sekali. Tentu saja kau belum pernah melakukan seks, iya kan?..."_

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan yang telah kau lakukan, kurasa ibumu mengajarkan itu padamu kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Meskipun ia sedikit bingung kata 'bertanggung jawab' yang Chanyeol maksud. Ia telah kurang ajar pada atasannya, lalu apalagi konsekuensi yang diterimanya kalau bukan dipecat? Jantungnya berdetak keras saat Chanyeol semakin dekat padanya. Ia bisa merasakkan hembusan nafas Chanyeol di lehernya. Baekhyun merinding. Ia berusaha mati-matian menahan tangis dan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sebelum Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat matanya membelalak dan hampir roboh saat itu juga.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau pernah berhubungan seks, sekretaris Byun?"

...

Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

**Lolipop**

**Chapter 2**

Baekhyun anak yang pintar meski tak seberuntung temannya yang lain. Ia telah terbiasa hidup sendiri. Ibunya meninggal tepat sehari setelah pengumuman dirinya diterima di UNS. Ia benar-benar merasa sendirian di dunia dan berhari-hari menangisi kematian ibunya juga nasib malangnya. Tapi hidup harus terus berjalan, bukan? Dan ia paham benar akan prinsip itu.

Seminggu setelah ibunya pergi dan ia telah lelah menangis hingga matanya yang kecil benar-benar tidak kelihatan lagi, Baekhyun mencari kerja. Bersyukur pada Tuhan yang menganugerahinya kemampuannya yang lebih dari kata lumayan ia bisa bekerja menjadi karyawan paruh waktu di sebuah perusahaan besar yang sedang membuka cabang-cabang baru. Baik di kampus maupun di tempatnya bekerja Baekhyun selalu mendapat pujian karena ia bekerja keras dan benar-benar rajin. Saat atasannya berkata ia akan mendapat jabatan baru dan menjadi karyawan resmi di perusahannya jika sudah lulus dari UNS nanti, Baekhyun senang bukan main. Namun sampai sekarang yang membuatnya tak habis pikir dan benar-benar takjub ialah presdir perusahaannya sendiri yang menunjukknya menjadi sekretaris putranya menggantikkan sekretaris Hwang yang menjadi kepala cabang tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Baekhyun benar-benar penasaran dan sempat ingin menanyakkan hal itu, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya berucap terima kasih berkali-kali pada pria bernama Park Joonmyeon tersebut. Tetapi, ia pernah sekilas mendengar percakapan presdirnya dengan sekretaris Hwang saat tak sengaja berjalan melewati ruangan tempat mereka berbincang, "...yah mereka berkata padaku kinerjanya bagus dan melihat nilainya yang cemerlang membuatku semakin yakin saja. Dan kau tahu sendiri putraku, bukan...?" presdirnya tersenyum penuh arti yang direspons sekretaris Hwang dengan tawanya yang kencang. Baekhyun awalnya berusaha memahami ucapan itu tetapi ia hingga sekarang ia tak tahu artinya. Ia lebih memilih mempersiapkan diri pada pekerjaan barunya. Menjadi sekretaris calon presdir bukanlah hal yang mudah tentunya. Dan alangkah kagetnya saat ia mengetahui siapa atasan barunya. _**Park Chanyeol**_. Park Chanyeol cinta pertamanya. Tentu ia tak kan pernah lupa dengan wajahnya yang tampan, telinganya yang besar dan tubuhnya yang selalu lebih tinggi darinya meskipun belasan tahun tak bertemu. Dan atasannya itu kini tengah mencumbunya di atas sofa empuk yang ada di ruangannya.

Chanyeol meraba-raba dada Baekhyun yang sudah tak tertutupi kemeja lagi. Baekhyun melenguh dengan keras kala dua tonjolan di dadanya dipilin oleh kedua tangan Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol meraup salah satunya.

"Tubuhmu begitu sensitif Baek." ujar Chanyeol setelah melepaskan kulumannya lalu berlalih pada tonjolan yang satunya. Dan Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan desahan yang semakin keras sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa celana beserta dalamannya telah raib. Ia terbaring pasrah di sofa dengan tubuh yang benar-benar polos seperti bayi yang baru lahir.

"Nghhh.. Ahh... AHH...khh.. tuannhh.."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Ia sebenarnya agak ragu pada awalnya meminta Baekhyun menyerahkan tubuhnya karena belum pernah berhubungan seks sekalipun. Ia hanya bergerak sesuai nalurinya dan berusaha mengingat video porno milik Sehun yang pernah ditontonnya dulu.

Baekhyun benar-benar malu pada keadaannya sekarang. Ia telah benar-benar telanjang dan Chanyeol bahkan masih memakai pakaian kerjanya lengkap meskipun tengah menindih dan mencumbunya seperti sekarang. Tidakkah ia terlihat seperti pelacur sekarang? Ia begitu menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol. Begitu lembut dan tidak terburu-buru. Tapi ini bukan keinginannya, Chanyeollah yang memintanya. Sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawaban karena berani kurang ajar meraba-raba wajah Chanyeol saat tertidur. Namun jika dilihat sekarang, bukankah Chanyeol yang terlihat kurang ajar? Tapi, berhubungan seks untuk pertama kalinya dengan atasanmu sendiri bukan hal yang buruk apalagi jika dia yang kau rindukan dan kau puja selama ini, pikir Baekhyun.

"AAAHH... aghh.. tuannh... ngghh... ohh.."

"Namaku Baek, sebut namaku." ujar Chanyeol. Suaranya yang berat terdengar seksi.

Baekhyun sangat malu. Ia benar-benar tak berdaya sekarang. Ia mendesah kencang saat Chanyeol di bawah sana meraup miliknya dan memanjanya dengan lembut. Sesekali Chanyeol meraba paha dalamnya yang benar-benar mulus. Mengecupi bahkan menghisapnya hingga terlihat bekas merah keunguan sebelum kembali mengemut milik Baekhyun yang sudah sangat keras. Baekhyun tak menyesal menuruti permintaan atasannya ini. Chanyeol benar-benar hebat. Apakah ia sering melakukannya dengan orang lain?

Dan sebelum itu terjawab ia telah klimaks. Ia mendesah sangat keras dan pasti akan terdengar oleh orang di luar sana jika saja ruangan Chanyeol tak kedap suara. "AAHHHHH... CHANYEOOOLLHH... Park Chanyeolhh..." Baekhyun keluar banyak sekali di mulut Chanyeol. Bahkan sebagian tumpah ke lantai dan mengotori kemeja Chanyeol. Ia malu sekali.

"Ah.. Hahh.. haah, maaf, aku... aku tak bermaksud mengeluarkannya di mulutmu hanya saja hahh.. haah.. tadi benar-benar.."

"Manis Baek." ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Dan Baekhyun merona hebat mendengar pujian itu. Chanyeol tertawa. "Tapi kau tentu tahu ini belum benar-benar berakhir bukan?" ia kembali tersenyum yang lebih mirip dengan seringai sebenarnya.

"Apa.. apa kau memintaku mengulum milikmu juga?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu-ragu. Meskipun ia tak punya pengalaman samasekali dan Chanyeol akan kecewa dengan _service _nya nanti tapi ia telah bertekad untuk memanjakkan Chanyeol. Bukankah harusnya ia yang bertanggung jawab? Kenapa malah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memberinya kenikmatan yang tak pernah ia rasakkan sekalipun sekarang?

"Sebenarnya ya. Kalau bukan karena sekarang sudah malam aku ingin kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku seperti tadi." jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya. Entah lega entah kecewa.

"Dan karena ini sudah malam aku ingin kita melakukannya dengan cepat. Aku juga tak suka pemanasan, kuharap kau bisa menahannya. Sekarang buka pahamu lebar-lebar." ucapnya yang lebih terdengar seperti memerintah. Dan Baekhyun membuka kedua pahanya dengan pasrah. Mempertontonkan pemandangan indah yang membuat Chanyeol menelan salivanya berkali-kali. Entah kenapa melihat Baekhyun yang tergolek pasrah seperti ini membuat nyalinya ciut dan hasratnya untuk menggagahi Baekhyun menguap seketika. Ia seperti tak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun. Rasanya pasti sakit sekali. Tapi miliknya sudah benar-benar tersiksa dari tadi dan ia benar-benar ingin merasakannya. 'Hanya kali ini saja, Byun Baekhyun' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun jika kau merasa sakit. Tapi, jika kau tak bisa menahan sakitnya aku tak kan melanjutkannya. Kuharap kau mengerti."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Dan sedetik kemudian Chanyeol membuka ikat pinggang dan _zipper _celananya perlahan lalu berusaha menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia melakukannya dengan lembut. Chanyeol menutup matanya rapat saat merasakan kenikmatan yang perlahan datang pada sekujur tubuhnya. Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun ingin menjerit kesakitan sekarang. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Jika Chanyeol tahu ia tak bisa menahannya pasti Chanyeol akan berhenti dan Baekhyun tak mau itu terjadi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras hingga berdarah untuk menahan jeritannya. Tangannya mencengkram bahu Chanyeol yang masih dilapisi kemejanya yang basah karena keringat. Dan saat mereka benar-benar bersatu Baekhyun sudah tak kuat lagi menahannya hingga ia menyambar bibir merah di depannya untuk meredam jeritannya. Kedua tangannya terkalung di leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol sebenarnya sedikit terkejut Baekhyun yang awalnya malu-malu dan pasrah berani menciumnya lebih dahulu. Tapi ia tak memikirkannya lebih lanjut karena merasa ini bukan saat yang tepat. Sekarang saatnya ia dan Baekhyun menuntaskan hasrat masing-masing. Ah, andai saja Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun terpaksa menciumnya untuk meredam jeritannya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Keringat mengucur di sekitar wajah Baekhyun yang tengah menutup matanya rapat. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun yang terasa asin dan amis karena darah sebelum melepaskan tautannya dan berkata "Aku bergerak Baek. Katakan kalau kau merasa sakit danmmph..." sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya Baekhyun kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya. Kemudian Chanyeol bergerak perlahan. Hentakannya pelan namun terasa dalam. Awalnya memang benar-benar sakit namun Baekhyun mengalihkannya dengan tetap berciuman panas dengan Chanyeol hingga saliva keduanya berceceran di mana-mana. Saat Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya, titik itu tersentuh dan Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya sambil mengerang keras penuh kenikmatan.

"AANGGHH... ahh... haah... haahh..."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya dan menghantam titik itu lagi kuat-kuat. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk klimaks yang kedua kalinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol bahkan masih perkasa menggagahinya di bawah sana, tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan segera datang.

Chanyeol bergerak semakin cepat dan tak terkendali saat Baekhyun terus-menerus mengerang dengan keras. Ia merasa akan sampai sebentar lagi. Dan Baekhyun sudah benar-benar lelah. Ia tahu ia juga akan segera datang untuk ketiga kalinya malam ini. Ia hanya mampu mendesah hingga sepertinya suaranya akan serak keesokan paginya.

Dan akhirnya hentakan terakhir Chanyeol menandai berakhirnya pergumulan mereka di atas sofa empuk tersebut. Chanyeol klimaks sangat banyak bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang langsung tak sadarkan diri setelah keluar untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Ia bisa membuat seseorang pingsan dengan menggagahinya bahkan tanpa membuka pakaiannya samasekali. Ia sangat ingin sekali merekam kejadian tadi dan memberikan rekaman itu pada ibunya. Pasti akan membuat ibunya terkejut melihat betapa hebatnya ia dalam bercinta. Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati memikirkan ide gilanya. Ah, rasanya kurang tepat jika dikatakan bercinta. Seks. Ya, Chanyeol hebat dalam berhubungan seks. Ia baru bertemu dengan sekretarisnya hari ini pertama kali. Walaupun hati kecilnya mengakui ia terpana saat memandang mata Baekhyun yang menatapnya lembut dan penuh pemujaan. Hatinya bergetar saat Baekhyun membelai wajahnya. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa perasaan ini. Ia benar-benar merasa asing karena baru pertama kali merasakannya. Ia kembali tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun lembut sebelum berkata "sepertinya aku tak akan tidur di rumah malam ini"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah memasak banyak karena keluarga Kim akan datang Chanyeol. Kau tak tahu betapa malunya aku saat ayahmu berkata bahwa kau lembur dan tak bisa pulang tepat waktu."

Meski tak melihatnya langsung Chanyeol yakin bahwa ibunya tengah berkacak pinggang dan menghentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat sekarang. Chanyeol nyaris tertawa di telepon saat membayangkannya.

"Kau tak memberitahuku bahwa mereka akan datang bu. Dan, hei, sejak kapan ibu memasak? Bukankah memotong bawang merah saja ibu menangis?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku memang hanya menyuruh bibi Jung memasak banyak hari ini dan membantunya membeli beberapa bahan yang kurang tapi sisanya aku yang mengerjakan, aku yang menata meja makan!" ia berkata keras-keras.

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Ia tahu ibunya sangat anti dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Alih-alih menata meja makan ia pasti hanya menyuruh-nyuruh maid nya saja tanpa menyentuhnya samasekali.

"Dan jangan kau pikir aku ini bodoh! Kau pasti tak kan pulang ke rumah dan mencari alasan lain jika aku memberitahumu terlebih dahulu bahwa aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan anak keluarga Kim, bukan? Karena itulah aku menyuruh ayahmu diam."

"Ibu sudah tahu jawabannya dan masih menanyakannya padaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja dan benar-benar ada di apartemenmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Semenyebalkan apapun ibunya ia adalah ibu terbaik di dunia. Ibunya selalu berusaha perhatian padanya meski keduanya sama-sama sibuk.

"Aku baik-baik saja bu. Aku hanya kelelahan dan benar-benar mengantuk. Karena itulah aku tidur di apartemen yang lebih dekat dari kantor." ujarnya. Dan ibunya yang keras kepala tetap mengeluhkan hal itu di seberang sana.

"Ini sudah jam satu pagi. Aku benar-benar lelah bu. Sampai jumpa besok."

Pip. Dan Chanyeol memutuskan sambungannya. Lalu beralih menatap sosok yang tengah terlelap di ranjangnya. Ia mendekat pada sosok itu. Ia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas. Perlahan tangannya mengelus wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol sendiri tak mengerti ia bisa bersikap selembut ini jika Baekhyun sedang tertidur padahal saat Baekhyun sedang sadar dan tengah bekerja ia tak segan menegur Baekhyun jika melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja.

"Inikah yang kau lakukan saat aku tertidur Baek?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan mengelus dahi Baekhyun. "Kau sangat imut dan cantik. Aku bertaruh bahkan ibuku tak secantik dirimu saat ia seusia kita." ia melanjutkan perkataanya sebelum mengecup dahi Baekhyun.

"Malam yang hebat bukan? Kau pasti benar-benar lelah sampai pingsan. Selamat tidur, Byun Baekhyun."

Lalu Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun. Menutup matanya perlahan sambil tersenyum mengingat apa yang telah ia dan Baekhyun lakukan di ruangannya tadi. Oh – ingatkan ia untuk menyuruh petugas kebersihan membereskan kekacauan di ruangannya besok pagi-pagi sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. Setelah terjaga sepenuhnya ia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan dan merasa asing dengan ruangan tersebut. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, ini kamar siapa? Dan mengapa ia bisa tertidur di kamar orang lain? Ia kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Kemarin adalah hari pertamanya bekerja. Ia menjadi sekretaris putra atasannya dan orang itu adalah... Park Chanyeol. Astaga... Baekhyun merona hebat mengingat malam panasnya dengan Chanyeol. Ia pasti benar-benar lelah sampai pingsan dan sekarang ia berada di kamar Chanyeol. Betapa malunya Baekhyun jika mengingat itu lagi. Lalu di mana Chanyeol sekarang? Mengapa tempat ini benar-benar sepi? Dan suara gemericik air di kamar mandi menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol tengah mandi sekarang.

"Tu..tuan Park? Kaukah itu? Apakah kau sedang mandi?" ucapnya sedikit berteriak memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar Chanyeol.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol menjawab dari dalam sana. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban meskipun tahu Chanyeol tak kan melihatnya.

Baekhyun berusaha bangkit dan mendudukan tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian ia meringis. Bagian bawahnya benar-benar sakit. Padahal Chanyeol sangat lembut semalam tapi tetap saja rasa sakitnya membuat Baekhyun tak mampu untuk sekedar bangun dari posisinya sekarang.

"Tuan Park... aku.. emm.. soal semalam, aku benar-benar..."

TING! TONG! TING! TONG! TING! TONG! TING! TONG!

"Bisakah kau membuka pintu? Sepertinya ada yang datang."

"Oh, ya tentu saja." setelahnya Baekhyun benar-benar berusaha keras untuk bangun. Ia menahan sakit di bagian bawahnya dan berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih. Berdiri saja sudah sulit apalagi berjalan.

TING! TONG! TING! TONG! TING! TONG! TING! TONG! TING! TONG! TING! TONG! TING! TONG!

"Ya sebentar..."

Baekhyun benar-benar kesal. Siapa orang yang datang ke apartemen Chanyeol pagi-pagi begini? Apalagi orang itu menekan bel berkali-kali membuat telinganya sakit. Akhirnya setelah berusaha keras berjalan dan menahan sakit di bagian bawahnya ia membuka pintu tanpa melihat intercome.

"Kenapa lama sekali Chanyeol, aku sud.. hei, siapa kau?"

Di hadapan Baekhyun berdiri seorang wanita cantik berusia sekitar 40-an yang saat ini tengah menatapnya bingung. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Yang diperhatikan mengikuti arah pandangan wanita tersebut. Baekhyun tersentak kaget, astaga! Ia baru sadar hanya memakai kemeja putih yang kebesaran hingga menutupi setengah pahanya. Pasti milik Chanyeol.

Ia benar-benar bingung. Pasti wanita di depannya ini berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Hei, bukankah ia memang sudah melakukan yang tidak-tidak dengan Chanyeol tadi malam? Dan Baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati dipelototi wanita di depannya lalu berkata dengan pelan "ini.. ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku... aku.."

"Siapa yang datang?"

Dan di saat yang tidak tepat Chanyeol muncul dari kamar hanya memakai bokser sambil menenteng handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Ia terlonjak kaget saat tahu siapa yang datang. Apalagi saat melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang terlihat acak-acakkan, memakai kemejanya yang kebesaran dan berdiri dengan posisi yang tidak elit. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menunduk pasrah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia diam dan tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Selamat pagi sayang, pekerjaan yang benar-benar melelahkan, bukan?"

Ibunya berdiri sambil melipat tangannya. Ia menyipitkan matanya.

"Ib.. ibu.. kenapa tak menelepon dulu kau akan datang...aku..."

"Apakah aku harus menelepon dulu jika ingin ke apartemen anakku sendiri?" ujarnya enteng. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang terlihat frustrasi. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang tengah menunduk pasrah. "Ah, kurasa aku datang di saat yang tepat. Seseorang harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku." katanya sambil menyeringai.

Bersambung...

...

Saya minta maaf baru bisa update sekarang. Pas saya mau publish, sejak seminggu yang lalu, tiba-tiba saya sakit dan lumayan lama. Lalu ada beberapa keperluan mendadak jadi saya baru sempat sekarang.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir dan juga sudah mereview, saya sangat menghargainya

Kritik dan sarannya berguna sekali supaya fic saya bisa lebih baik. Tapi saya minta maaf belum bisa balas reviewnya, saya akan usahakan membalasnya yaa

Maaf kalo nc nya gagal atau kurang hot, saya samasekali belum berpengalaman jadi tidak terlalu bisa menggambarkannya dengan detail, dan memang saya tidak berani jika menggambarkannya benar-benar detail hehehe...

Untuk beberapa reader yang bertanya karena bingung dengan jalan cerita fic ini mungkin akan terjawab pertanyaannya di chapter berikutnya. Kalau masih bingung silakan tanya langsung ke pm saja, kalau minat, hehehe...

Sekali lagi terima kasih, dilanjut atau tidak itu terserah pada reader. Kalau masih minat akan saya lanjut, kalau tidak mungkin fic ini hanya sampai di sini saja, hihihi...

See you yaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Wanita itu duduk dengan tenang setelah sebelumnya menyesap teh hangat yang ia buat sendiri saat menyuruh Chanyeol dan seseorang-yang-berada-di-apartemennya untuk berpakaian 'yang pantas' terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di seberang wanita –yang ternyata adalah ibu Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunduk dan Chanyeol menatap ibunya malas.

"Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi jadi aku akan langsung ke inti."

Baekhyun menatap ibu Chanyeol sekilas sebelum kembali menunduk. Ia sudah pasrah jika ibu Chanyeol memintanya untuk dipecat saja atau dimarahi habis-habisan.

"Kau, pria kecil! Hei jangan menunduk terus, tatap lawan bicaramu!" bentaknya sambil menunjuk muka Baekhyun.

Bukannya menatap wanita di depannya Baekhyun semakin menundukan kepalanya. Ia bergumam dalam hati 'anak dan ibu ini, keduanya benar-benar sama.'

"Jangan membuatnya takut bu, dia..."

"Diam Park! Kau sama saja dengan ayahmu. Selalu bicara saat aku tak bertanya padamu." Ibunya terlihat muak saat mengatakan ini. Sedetik kemudian ia beralih pada Baekhyun lagi. "Hei, ayo tatap mataku anak manis."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Baekhyun melirik padanya dan Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Setelah mendapat persetujuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wanita di hadapannya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, tenang saja, aku tak kan menggigitmu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya."ia menghela nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya keras-keras lalu berkata "sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?"

Baekhyun melongo. Di sebelahnya Chanyeol terlihat gusar. "Bu, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.."

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan aku tak bertanya padamu Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget.

"Ayo sayang, jangan dengarkan si bodoh itu. Jawab saja dengan jujur. Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya."

Apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang? Lidah Baekhyun benar-benar kelu. Haruskah ia berkata jujur pada ibu Chanyeol bahwa ia melakukan seks dengan Chanyeol karena telah berani kurang ajar di hari pertamanya bekerja?

"Be.. begini nyonya... sebenarnya, aku.. aku sekretaris tuan Park.. jadi..."

"Ohh.. Astaga... Aku benar-benar tak percaya.. Anakku mengencani sekretarisnya sendiri."potongnya cepat lalu menutup mulutnya khas orang kaget.

Chanyeol sudah mulai jengkel dengan kelakuan ibunya. "Bu, jangan memotong pembicaraan. Dengarkan dulu penjelasannya."

Ibunya hanya mengernyitkan dahi menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol dan kembali menghela nafas keras. "Dengar, aku tahu apa yang terjadi di sini. Kau tak perlu malu mengakuinya Chanyeol. Kau seharusnya jujur saja dari awal padaku dan bukan malah menyembunyikannya sampai-sampai berpura-pura mengatakan belum pernah berhubungan seks sementara pacarmu benar-benar berantakan tadi."

Kini bukan hanya Baekhyun yang bingung namun Chanyeol juga ikut terbengong-bengong mendengar penuturan wanita di depannya. Chanyeol hampir lupa bahwa selain menyebalkan dan keras kepala, ibunya juga selalu sok tahu.

"Bu, kau salah paham, aku..."

"Dengar anak manis." ujarnya lembut sambil menatap lekat Baekhyun dan samasekali tak mempedulikan Chanyeol yang benar-benar terlihat frustrasi. "Aku tak mempermasalahkan siapa dirimu, darimana asalmu atau latar belakang keluargamu. Aku dengan senang hati menerimanya selama orang itu tak menyakiti putraku, termasuk dirimu. Kau tak perlu takut sayang apalagi hanya karena statusmu. Kau mengerti?"

"Bu, dia bukan pacarku! Dia hanya sekretarisku!" ujar Chanyeol setengah berteriak.

Nyut. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa sakit saat Chanyeol mengatakan kebenaran itu pada ibunya.

Ibunya menatap tajam Chanyeol lalu berdiri, sambil berkacak pinggang ia berkata "Aku sudah berjanji pada ayahmu untuk tidak lagi berusaha menjodohkanmu dengan anak kenalan-kenalan kami karena kejadian tadi malam. Apalagi sekarang setelah aku mengetahui kebenarannya. Tapi jika kau tetap keras kepala dan tak mengakuinya terpaksa aku akan menikahkanmu dengan anak keluarga Kim bulan depan!"

"APA?" Chanyeol berteriak dengan keras sambil berdiri, membuat Baekhyun di sebelahnya terlonjak kaget dan menutup telinganya. "tapi.. bu, kau tidak bisa seperti itu.."

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun Chanyeol. Selama ini aku tak langsung menikahkanku karena aku masih memberimu kesempatan. Tapi kesabaranku sudah habis sekarang." ujarnya sambil meraih tas yang ada di sampingnya. "Kenalkan dia pada ayahmu atau bulan depan kau sudah resmi menjadi menantu keluarga Kim. Kau mengerti?"

Ia beranjak pergi sebelum kembali berbalik seperti teringat sesuatu. "Ah, anak manis aku lupa bertanya satu hal, siapa namamu sayang?"

"Aku.. Baekhyun... Byun Baekhyun..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol hanya diam. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Saat ini mereka berada dalam mobil Chanyeol. Melihat Baekhyun yang diam saja dan tak bicara apapun sejak ibu Chanyeol pergi dari apartemennya membuat Chanyeol khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun belum terbiasa dengan tingkah laku ibu Chanyeol yang seenaknya dan sok tahu itu. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang dan menyuruhnya istirahat. Ia tahu Baekhyun pasti kelelahan karena semalam, ditambah kedatangan ibu Chanyeol membuatnya shock. Baekhyun tentu saja menolak karena ia baru saja bekerja kemarin dan sudah diberi libur tapi Chanyeol tetap memaksa dengan alasan ia juga tidak akan masuk kerja. Baekhyun juga menolak menyantap sarapan yang sudah Chanyeol buat dan memilih bersiap-siap untuk pulang, itu membuat Chanyeol semakin khawatir. Meskipun Chanyeol terlihat fokus menyetir sebenarnya dari tadi ia memikirkan keadaan Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu jika akibatnya sampai seperti ini, ia jadi menyesali tindakannya kemarin.

"Melihat kau yang seperti ini, sepertinya kau tidak baik-baik saja. Bisa kau katakan sesuatu?" ujar Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

Baekhyun diam selama beberapa menit. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia benar-benar bingung. Haruskah ia menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya?

"Saya... tidak apa-apa... hanya saja...saya..." Baekhyun tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia tak berani, sungguh, apalagi Chanyeol sesekali menatap wajahnya sekilas membuat nyali Baekhyun makin ciut. "saya tidak tahu apa yang harus saya katakan tuan Park, saya benar-benar bingung dan tidak tahu..." pada akhirnya hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Panggil aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Kita tidak sedang di kantor, kau bisa memanggilku tanpa embel-embel tuan dan bicara informal denganku Baek. Lagi pula kita seumuran kan?" Chanyeol melihat dari sudut matanya Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Baekhyun yang diam seperti ini membuatnya semakin bingung. Ia mencoba menerka apa yang Baekhyun risaukan. Mungkin saja Baekhyun terluka dan menyesali perbuatannya kemarin.

"Kau tahu Baek, aku akan menerima jika kau berniat menuntutku atas apa yang kulakukan kemarin, jika kau benar-benar menyesalinya karena..."

"Tidak.. tidak mungkin aku melakukannya..." potong Baekhyun cepat. _Karena aku juga menikmatinya. _Lanjutnya dalam hati tapi terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau risaukan? Aku tidak tahu jika kau hanya diam saja. Aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu Baek. Aku juga tak berharap besok kau masih seperti ini dan pekerjaanmu menjadi terbengkalai. Jadi, jika kau ada masalah kita selesaikan sekarang."

Baekhyun tidak membantah ucapan Chanyeol apalagi aat Chanyeol berkata khawatir pada keadaan Baekhyun, hatinya berdesir hangat. Ia juga berpikir jika tidak mengatakannya sekarang ia pasti tidak akan fokus bekerja dan terlarut dalam pikirannya terus. Baekhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya keras-keras.

"Aku.. aku hanya bingung saja. Sejujurnya aku tak mengerti. Jika aku telah kurang ajar padamu dan aku harus bertanggung jawab bukankah kau seharusnya memecatku? Atau memotong gajiku? Tapi.. kau malah meminta itu..padaku.. aku benar-benar tak mengerti... apakah kau terangsang olehku hanya karena aku meraba wajahmu?"

Chanyeol tertohok. Ia tak menyangka Baekhyun akan bertanya hal itu, samasekali tak terpikirkan olehnya. Rasanya lebih parah dibanding di'skak mat' (saya nggak tahu benar atau nggak nulisnya, mohon review ya) ayahnya saat main catur. Tidak, bukan saatnya membandingan perasaannya saat ini. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Baekhyun? Haruskah ia mengakui bahwa memang sedikit terangsang karena belaian tangan Baekhyun yang halus itu serta teringat cemoohan ibunya yang membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang meminta Baekhyun menyerahkan tubuhnya begitu saja. Dan Baekhyun pun menerimanya tanpa perlawanan. 'Itu terlalu memalukan Chanyeol!' ucapnya dalam hati. Chanyeol tentu saja harus tetap menjaga wibawanya sebagai atasan Baekhyun. Walaupun hati kecilnya berontak, tindakan Chanyeol kemarin, bukankah itu sama saja dengan merendahkan harga dirinya sendiri? Dasar pria tak laku! Apa sekarang Chanyeol juga sedang mengakui pernyataan ibunya?

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat dan berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan terkutuk itu, akhirnya ia berkata "mungkin... " Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya, membuat Baekhyun menahan napas menanti kata selanjutnya. "Tidak," _ya, benar sekali Baek, aku memang terangsang oleh tangan kecilmu. _Hati kecilnya kembali bicara.

Hati Baekhyun mencelos mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Ia merutuki perasaannya sendiri, mengapa harus kecewa? Chanyeol tentu saja hanya memikirkan nafsunya saat itu, tidak lebih. Tapi Baekhyun lah yang berharap lebih.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tau apa yang kurasakan saat itu Baek, aku tidak begitu mengingatnya. Aku... saat itu hanya sedang menginginkannya saja. Yah.. jadi, kau tau sendiri apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.." Chanyeol terlihat enggan membicarakan ini lagi, membuatnya semakin canggung dan takut ketahuan berbohong.

"Apa kau selalu seperti itu, tuan Park? Meminta pada siapapun yang ada di sekitarmu untuk melakukannya jika dirimu sedang menginginkannya? Apa..Apakah itu dirimu yang sebenarnya, tuan?" Baekhyun lalu beralih menatap Chanyeol sendu.

Chanyeol balas menatapnya. Tatapan itu, ia tidak tahu jika Baekhyun benar-benar terluka karena tindakannya. Harusnya ia menuruti hati kecilnya tadi, mungkin Baekhyun bisa memakluminya. Tapi bukankah menjijikan jika punya atasan yang mudah terangsang seperti dirinya? Nurani dan logikanya kembali berperang. Tapi tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan sifat keras kepalanya.

"Aku merasa tidak harus menjawabnya. Itu sudah termasuk privasiku." ucapnya tegas walaupun jantungnya berdetak kencang menanti reaksi Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Aku mengerti." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum pahit. Ia sebenarnya sudah ingin mengakhiri obrolan tak mengenakkan ini jika saja Chanyeol tak bertanya lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Mengapa kau menerima begitu saja permintaanku? Apa dirimu terbiasa seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia sudah mengira-ngira Chanyeol akan bertanya seperti ini atau tidak. Sambil menatap kosong ke depan, dengan tenang ia menjawab "itu privasiku tuan Park. Dan aku merasa tidak harus menjawabnya."

Dan Chanyeol tertohok dua kali hari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saat acara keluarga nanti, aku akan mengenalkannya pada keluarga dan kerabat dekat kita. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya ibu Chanyeol.

Saat ini Chanyeol, ayah dan ibunya, tengah bersantai di gazebo (kalau tidak salah) dekat taman belakang rumahnya. Chanyeol bermain game di psp kesayangannya, ayahnya membaca koran ditemani segelas teh hangat, dan ibunya membuat rangkaian bunga, hobinya sejak dulu. Sore hari, suasana dalam keluarga kecil itu benar-benar tenang jika saja ibunya tak melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Chanyeol ingin melempar psp nya ke lantai. Ia sudah digerogoti rasa bersalah karena Baekhyun yang pendiam di kantor. Baekhyun tak kan bicara jika tak berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Rasanya benar-benar canggung dengan Baekhyun yang bersikap biasa saja seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun antara keduanya. Dan sekarang, saat ia tengah menikmati senja di hari liburnya, ibunya kembali membuat emosinya naik.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Mengapa harus membawanya pada acara keluarga minggu depan?" Chanyeol berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Ucapanmu terlalu kasar pada seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi menantuku, Chanyeol. Apa kau terlalu malu karena statusnya? Bukankah sudah kukatakan siapapun itu, aku akan setuju jika ia tak menyakitimu. Jangan khawatir keluarga kita tak menerimanya." ujar ibunya tenang.

'Bodoh, akulah yang kurang ajar dan telah menyakiti hatinya' rutuknya dalam hati. "Bukan begitu bu, hanya saja..."

"Bagaimana menurutmu sayang?" ibunya beralih menatap suaminya sambil tersenyum manis.

Joonmyeon melipat korannya dan menaruhnya di meja. Lalu menyeruput teh hangatnya sejenak sebelum memandang bergantian kedua orang di depannya yang mengeluarkan ekspresi berbeda, yang satu terlihat kesal dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan satu lagi terlihat begitu bahagia terlihat dari senyum sumringahnya.

"Aku? Kalau aku percaya istriku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk keluarganya." jawabnya mantap. Ia dapat melihat Yixing tersenyum puas sedangkan anaknya melotot tajam padanya.

"Kau juga selalu yang terbaik sayang. Dalam hal apapun." Yixing merona dan Joonmyeon terbahak.

Membuat Chanyeol makin kesal saja dengan tingkah laku orang tuanya yang merasa seperti pengantin baru. Tidak tahu tempat.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Aku akan menyimpannya ke dalam. Kau tunggu di sini sayang. Dan kau Chanyeol, pastikan untuk menghubungi pacarmu untuk datang. Ah, kalau perlu kau jemput saja dia." Chanyeol hanya membuang muka tanpa berniat menjawabnya sedikit pun.

Setelah memastikan ibunya masuk ke dalam dan benar-benar tak terlihat barulah ia bicara serius pada ayahnya.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku ayah, apa maksudmu melakukan tindakan bodoh ini? Membiarkan ibu berkhayal tanpa berniat menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Apa ini rencana ayah dari awal? Menjodohkanku dengannya?"

"Kau mengatai ayahmu bodoh setelah kau meniduri orang di hari pertama ia bekerja sebagai sekretarismu? Jika aku bodoh lalu bagaimana denganmu? Brengsek? Memalukan? Menjijikan? Bagaimana menurutmu hmm?"

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat. Jika ibunya selalu sok tahu tanpa mempertimbangkan keadaan sekitar, berbeda dengan ayahnya yang ucapannya selalu berdasar pada sesuatu.

"Aku tidak tau ayah, aku tidak ingat yang terjadi sebelumnya. Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu."

Chanyeol tidak berani mengatakan bahwa ia terangsang karena belaian Baekhyun, itu lebih memalukan lagi. "Aku benar-benar bingung ayah. Aku tidak tau bagaimana lagi harus bicara pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah lagi bicara padaku jika bukan tentang pekerjaan sejak hari itu. Atasan yang canggung pada bawahannya sendiri. Ayah seharusnya memahami persasaanku. Bukan malah membiarkan ibu seperti ini." keluhnya.

Ayahnya mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap tak suka pada Chanyeol. "Memahami perasaanmu? Begitukah? Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu? Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaannya yang selalu khawatir padamu? Yang memikirkanmu setiap hari? Yang menangis berhari-hari saat kau kabur dari rumah karena ia melarangmu kuliah di luar negeri? Yang membujukku supaya memberikan segala fasilitas mewah selama kau sekolah untuk memastikan kau hidup dengan baik. Apa kau pernah memikirkan itu sedetik saja?"

Chanyeol menatap lelah ayahnya dan memikirkan itu semua. Rasa bersalah semakin menggerogotinya.

"Terakhir kali aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu saat ulang tahun pernikahan kami karena kau lebih memilih merayakan ulang tahunmu sendirian di Prancis dibanding menghadiri pesta yang telah ibumu siapkan. Dia benar-benar kecewa saat itu. Dan sekarang, saat dia sudah bersemangat dan sebahagia ini kau minta aku untuk menghancurkan perasaannya?"

Chanyeol menghela napas dalam. Ayahnya benar sekali. Jika mengingat kejadian itu lagi ia memang agak menyesal. Seharusnya ia hadir sebentar saja pada pesta mewah yang disiapkan ibunya bukan malah pergi dengan alasan tak suka keramaian dan memilih menghabiskan berhari-hari di Prancis tanpa tahu bahwa ibunya menangis dan kecewa padanya karena saat pulang orang tuanya bersikap biasa saja. Dan sekarang, apakah ia tega membuat ibu yang sangat menyayanginya kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya karena dirinya sendiri? Ia terlihat frustrasi sekarang.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ayah? Apakah aku harus benar-benar mengencani Baekhyun? Bagaimana jika dia sudah memiliki kekasih? Arrgghh... ini semua karena kebodohanku. Aku tak menyangka akan menjadi serumit ini."

"_Let it flow._"

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung mendengar penuturan ayahnya. "Apa?"

"Biarkan saja seperti ini dulu, biarkan mengalir apa adanya, mengalir sebagaimana mestinya. Untuk sekarang biarkanlah ibumu dengan fantasi indahnya. Jika tiba saatnya kau bisa menjelaskan yang sebenarnya tanpa menyakiti perasaannya. Ibumu pasti akan mengerti." ujar ayahnya bijak.

Dan Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Yah, hanya beberapa bulan saja biarkan ibunya menganggap dirinya benar-benar berkencan dengan Baekhyun. Setelah itu ia akan mengatakan putus dengan Baekhyun karena tidak cocok, bukankah hal yang wajar dalam suatu hubungan? Ini lebih baik dibandingkan dengan perjodohan bodoh yang diatur ibunya dengan kerabat mereka. Ia tak ingin berakhir buruk lagi seperti kemarin saat ayahnya memberi tahu bahwa tuan Kim seperti enggan berhubungan dengannya lagi karena merasa dipermalukan oleh keluarga Park. Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Tapi senyumnya lenyap saat mendengar penuturan mantap ayahnya,

"Lagipula coba kau pikir dengan otak jeniusmu itu, ia seorang lulusan UNS, jika memang sudah berkencan, mana mau ia ditiduri oleh atasannya sendiri di hari pertamanya bekerja?"

... Bersambung

Halo reader... ^^

Wah maaf sekali ya saya baru update sekarang. Adakah yang masih minat atau ingat fic membosankan ini? Hahaha...

Sejujurnya saya sempat kehilangan mood melanjutkan fic ini, tapi reviewnya membuat saya semangat lagi loh, terima kasih banyak yaa :D

Maaf kalau kelanjutannya tidak sesuai harapan ya, fic ini sebenarnya masih beberapa chap lagi. Tapi seperti yang telah saya utarakan, dilanjut atau tidaknya itu terserah pada reader.

Kalau dilanjut mungkin akan ada rated M lagi. Saya sebenarnya berusaha membuat gambaran hubungan seksual yang menyenangkan dan tanpa paksaan tapi tidak terkesan murahan karena belum saling cinta sepenuhnya.

Di sini saya tidak suka karakter Chanyeol yang keras kepala, egois dan yang paling parah tidak peka. Sedangkan Yixing adalah karakter favorit saya, dia ibu yang hebat hahaha. Saya berusaha supaya di tiap chap tetap muncul karakter ibu Chanyeol yang cerewet ini. Bagaimana dengan reader? Adakah karakter favorit kalian? :D

Oh iya, beberapa kata yang saya kurang tau benar atau tidaknya mohon direview juga yaa. Kalau ada kesalahan lain seperti typo silakan saja kritik supaya saya bisa lebih baik lagi.

Terima kasih sudah mampir ya, see you!


	4. Chapter 4

Dan di sinilah sekarang, di sebuah vila mewah milik keluarga besar Park yang terletak cukup jauh dari pusat kota, seorang Byun Baekhyun berada. Tentunya ia merasa benar-benar asing berada di antara sekian banyak orang yang tentu saja bukan orang sembarangan. Selain keluarga besar Park yang hampir semuanya adalah pengusaha dan konglomerat, hadir pula kerabat dekat serta kolega bisnis mereka dalam acara yang diadakan setahun sekali ini.

"Ibumu benar-benar menikmatinya Yeol, aku bertaruh tahun ini kau tak akan lajang lagi." ujar pria yang menghampiri Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman. Enggan menjawab, Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hmm, sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau yang sangat anti pada acara membosankan ini tiba-tiba memaksa aku dan Sehun untuk datang juga. Padahal kau sendiri yang melarang kita hadir sejak lulus SMA. Harusnya kau cerita pada kami dari awal. Hahaha." ujar pria lainnya sambil tergelak.

"Ini benar-benar tidak lucu. Tujuanku memaksa kalian datang bukan untuk tertawa atau mengejekku, tapi untuk membantuku. Yah, tadinya kupikir aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri, tapi melihat keadaan yang semakin parah aku benar-benar tak yakin ini mudah."

Chanyeol benar-benar memerhatikan ibunya yang kini begitu bersemangat mengenalkan Baekhyun pada seluruh keluarga yang hadir, sebagai calon menantunya, tepatnya 'calon menantu pura-pura' . Baekhyun awalnya menolak ajakan Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar tak ingin dipermalukan lagi oleh atasannya itu. Namun setelah Chanyeol membujuknya berulang kali dengan menjelaskan keadaan ibunya akhirnya hati Baekhyun luluh. Apalagi Chanyeol mengatasnamakan ini perintah ayahnya, yang tentu saja tidak mungkin Baekhyun bantah. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya bersandiwara sebaik mungkin sebagai calon menantu keluarga Park, kata Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" Sehun bertanya dengan serius kali ini.

"Entahlah. Aku belum memikirkan apapun. Tadinya aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya secepat mungkin pada ibu. Tapi aku masih sayang nyawaku." ujarnya berlebihan. Sambil membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika sampai menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada ibunya. Bisa-bisa ia tak akan menyandang nama Park lagi.

"Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, apa tujuan ayahmu melakukan semua ini? Bukankah jika ia hanya tak ingin menghancurkan perasaan bibi Yixing tak perlu sampai sejauh ini? Menurutku, mengenalkannya sebagai calon menantu, sudah cukup serius Yeol."

"Nah, aku setuju dengan Kyungsoo. Harusnya jika ayahmu memang tak punya maksud lain ia tak kan membiarkan sekretarismu itu hadir di acara keluarga besar kita. Sekarang, semuanya sudah tentu mengetahui bahwa paman Joonmyeon sudah punya calon menantu, yaitu sekretaris anaknya sendiri."

"Apa menurut kalian ayahku punya rencana lain? Ah, kalau tidak salah dia sendiri yang menunjuk Baekhyun menjadi sekretarisku, katanya anak itu pintar dan bisa diandalkan. Apalagi kami seumuran dan... hei, mungkinkah rencana lain ayahku itu menjodohkanku dengan Baekhyun? Astaga... Benar-benar tak waras..." Chanyeol terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Setelah ia berpikir keras merangkai kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini, dengan beberapa kemungkinan dan berakhir pada kesimpulan yang membuatnya tertegun beberapa saat.

"Paman Joonmyeon itu sulit ditebak, yah, agak misterius. Persis seperti apa yang ayahku katakan."

"_Well_, jika memang ayahmu punya rencana lain, menjodohkanmu misalnya, kurasa tak ada salahnya kau ikuti saja dulu permainannya Yeol. Kalaupun tidak, seperti yang ayahmu katakan, biarkanlah saja. Tak ada yang rugi kan? Siapa tahu kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Lagi pula, si Byun itu lumayan juga, pantas saja kau terpesona padanya."

Dan Chanyeol mengernyit tak suka mendengar komentar playboy kelas kakap macam Sehun. Meskipun Baekhyun mau saja ditiduri olehnya di hari pertama bekerja, tapi Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tidak murahan seperti pelacur yang menjajakan tubuhnya di luar sana. Baekhyun memiliki prinsip dan pasti ada suatu hal yang membuatnya menerima permintaan Chanyeol. Walaupun hingga sekarang Chanyeol tak pernah mengungkit lagi masalah itu jika tak ingin Baekhyun mendiamkannya lagi. Setelah ketiga pria itu tertegun cukup lama dengan lamunannya masing-masing, tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka tersenyum misterius.

"Sepertinya ia terlihat kurang sehat, wajahnya agak pucat." ucapan Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Sontak pandangan mereka beralih pada Baekhyun yang kini tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku sambil mengusap peluhnya. Chanyeol kelihatan khawatir melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang memang terlihat pucat. Namun ia tersenyum lega saat beberapa detik kemudian ibunya menghampiri Baekhyun dengan segelas minuman, lalu membantu mengelap keringat Baekhyun menggunakan sapu tangan.

"Kau bisa memberinya ini." Sehun merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada Chanyeol. "Itu bisa membuatnya lebih segar dan 'bersemangat'" lanjut Sehun.

Chanyeol yang tak mengerti makna dari kata 'bersemangat' yang dimaksud Sehun mengernyitkan dahi. "Kenapa aku harus memberinya ini?" ujarnya tak suka walaupun tetap menerima bungkusan itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Tentu saja karena kau pacarnya!" bentak Sehun sambil terbahak membuat Chanyeol semakin muak diolok-olok untuk kesekian kalinya oleh Sehun. Ia hampir saja membuang bungkusan itu jika saja Sehun tak melanjutkan perkataannya, "yah kalau kau tak mau memberikannya sebagai kekasih, kau bisa memberikannya sebagai atasan yang perhatian pada bawahannya. Jika dia sampai benar-benar sakit, kau juga yang rugi kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali merasa lega karena setidaknya keadaan Baekhyun akan membaik nanti, kadang Sehun berguna juga, pikirnya. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu. Kalian tunggu di sini, masih banyak yang harus kuceritakan. Aku juga masih belum mengetahui teman kencan barumu Kyungsoo. Nah, aku akan segera kembali." Chanyeol pun melenggang pergi.

Kyungsoo memandang Sehun yang tengah menyeringai dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau tak perlu membungkusnya serapih itu, jika hanya sebuah vitamin, Park Sehun. Jangan katakan kau juga punya rencana lain."

Masih sambil tersenyum Sehun menjawab "Yah, tak ada salahnya kan membiarkannya sedikit bersenang-senang dan menikmati acara membosankan ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bb.. Baek.. astaga! Apa yang terjadi padamu, Baek?"

"Ngghh... Channhh... Chanyeoolhh... tolonghh..."

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main melihat keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Di atas sebuah kasur, Baekhyun terbaring dengan gelisah. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya tak jelas. Belum lagi kedua tangannya yang bergerak bebas menyentuh seluruh permukaan tubuh telanjang miliknya. Tunggu, Baekhyun... Baekhyun telanjang? Yah, yang membuat tenggorokan Chanyeol kering saat ini adalah tubuh polos Baekhyun. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Tidak! Ini bukan salahmu Park Chanyeol. Bukankah sebelum masuk ke kamar mereka Baekhyun baik-baik saja?

Kamar mereka? Mungkinkah Baekhyun sekamar dengan Chanyeol? Mungkin saja, bukan? Setelah ibunya memaksa Chanyeol untuk menginap di vila, sekarang ibunya memaksa Chanyeol untuk tidur sekamar dengan pacar bohongannya. Chanyeol bukan salah satu pihak keluarga yang terbiasa menginap setelah acara keluarga selesai. Ia sudah berjanji akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang jika acara membosankan ini sudah selesai. Chanyeol tetap menolak dengan keras permintaan ibunya itu meskipun berbagai ancaman sudah dilontarkan padanya. Tapi saat ibunya berkata dengan lemas, "Aku merasa Baekhyun kurang sehat, Chanyeol. Ia berkeringat terus dari tadi. Apakah kau tak khawatir padanya? Menginaplah, biarkan Baekhyun istirahat, tak ada salahnya kan? Kali ini saja Chanyeol." Dan hati Chanyeol luluh juga. Ia memang khawatir sejak tadi melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol begitu peduli pada Baekhyun, hanya saja ia tak menyadarinya. Bahkan saat ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menunggunya di kamar, lalu mengambilkan segelas air putih dan 'vitamin' pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol tetap menganggap ini murni perhatian atasan pada bawahannya. Setelah meminta Baekhyun untuk meminumnya, Chanyeol keluar kamar untuk mengambil pakaian ganti yang disediakan ibunya. Dan saat ia kembali, ia dibuat terkejut setengah mati dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang justru semakin parah. Tak dipedulikannya pakaian yang teronggok dengan manis di dekat pintu karena ia melemparnya begitu saja sebelum dengan tergesa menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi Baek? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" Chanyeol terlihat panik sekarang apalagi Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Akuh... nghh... akuh tidak tau chanh.. aku baru saja meminum vitamin yang kau berikan dan.. ahh... tiba-tiba seperti ini.. haahh... aku kepanasannh... Chanyeollh... tolongnghh..."

'Sialan! Brengsek!' maki Chanyeol dalam hati. Ini ulah si brengsek Sehun. Vitamin yang dimaksudnya pasti perangsang supaya Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini. 'Sialan! Ini pasti yang dimaksudnya dengan bersemangat. Bodohnya aku'

"Baek tenanglah Baek, aku... aku akan membantumu sebisaku, tapi tenanglah dulu...aku..."

Baekhyun menggeleng putus asa. Dan secara tiba-tiba, ia bangun kemudian BRUG...

Ia menerjang Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping ranjang. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat dan tanpa ba bi bu ia melumat bibir Chanyeol kasar. Chanyeol kaget dan berusaha melepaskan Baekhyun namun Baekhyun justru memeluknya makin erat. Kedua kakinya yang terkalung berusaha menekan punggung Chanyeol supaya semakin rapat padanya. Kemudian ia meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menyentuhkannya pada punggungnya yang halus.

'Astaga! Ini benar-benar nikmat Baek! Kalau begini, mana bisa aku menahannya!'

Perlahan Chanyeol mulai menikmati aktivitasnya dengan Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya mengelus punggung Baekhyun dan sebelahnya lagi menekan tengkuk Baekhyun. Tak lama kedua tangannya beralih meremas bokong Baekhyun yang padat dan lembut.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas kasur tanpa melepas pagutannya. Namun ketika kedua tangan Baekhyun mulai bergerilya melepas pakainnya, Chanyeol menghentikan ciumannya.

"Baekhh..." Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang benar-benar tak berdaya sekarang. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun lagi. Namun jika ia membiarkannya Baekhyun akan semakin kesakitan.

"Kumohonhh...ahh... Channhh.." desahan dan tatapan sayu itu benar-benar meruntuhkan akal sehat dan otak jenius seorang Park Chanyeol.

Dan kembali. Untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol mencumbu Baekhyun. Bedanya kini Baekhyun tidak menjadi pihak pasif yang didominasi oleh Chanyeol. Tangan kecilnya mulai bergerak perlahan melucuti pakaian Chanyeol hingga keduanya sama-sama telanjang. Sejenak Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun untuk melepas kain terakhir yang melekat di tubuhnya. Seketika itu Baekhyun terpana melihat tubuh atletis yang berotot dan perut kotak-kotak di hadapannya. Pemandangan di depannya dan suara berat Chanyeol yang seksi itu justru membuat hasrat Baekhyun semakin memuncak, hingga tiba-tiba Baekhyun membalikkan keadaan. Ia berada di atas Chanyeol dan menduduki perut keras itu, membuat Chanyeol melotot tak percaya. Apakah Baekhyun ingin berada di atas? Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi!

"Baek.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda. "Saat itu kau ingin aku melakukan ini padamu, tapi terhalang karena waktu kita tak banyak. Sekarang, kurasa kita punya sepanjang malam, Chanyeolhh..."

Sekujur tubuh Chanyeol benar-benar lemas saat di bawah sana Baekhyun mulai mengulum miliknya yang semakin tegang dan keras. Perangsang yang diberikan Sehun benar-benar dahsyat, sampai-sampai Baekhyun yang pemalu menjadi liar seperti ini. Chanyeol bahkan merasa menjadi pihak yang didominasi sekarang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kenikmatan yang dirasakannya lebih penting dibandingkan apapun saat ini. Setelah beberapa menit, Chanyeol merasa semakin dekat. Setelah beberapa lama Baekhyun pun merasakan sesuatu, Chanyeol keluar di mulutnya, kemudian ia menelannya sampai tak tersisa.

"Ini bahkan lebih nikmat dibandingkan lolipop yang dulu kau berikan padaku yeol..." ucapnya tanpa sadar sambil tersenyum lirih.

Chanyeol mengernyit tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu Baek?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Mana mungkin Chanyeol mengingat momen terindah dalam hidupnya itu? Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun berpikir ini bukan saatnya mengingat kenangan indahnya bersama Chanyeol. Hasratnya yang minta dipuaskanlah yang paling penting saat ini.

Ia beranjak dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. "Apa kau tak berniat untuk melanjutkannya? Kita bahkan belum ke inti." ucapnya sambil tersenyum malu. Baekhyun merona, cantik sekali.

Chanyeol tertegun lalu membalas senyuman Baekhyun dan berkata "Hmm.. Jangan menyesalinya Baek karena kali ini kau yang meminta."

Dengan anggukan Baekhyun, pria tampan itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda beberapa saat. Bukan hanya kedua tangan besarnya kini bibirnya juga ikut memanja tubuh Baekhyun yang sensitif. Chanyeol sangat suka mengemut tonjolan kecil di dada Baekhyun karena Baekhyun tak akan berhenti mendesah apalagi tangan besarnya bekerja memanja pusat tubuh Baekhyun di bawah.

"Channh... oh... Chanyeoliehh... ahh...ahh.. aku datang Channhh... AHHH... CHANHH..."

Baekhyun keluar untuk pertama kalinya malam itu. Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dibanjiri keringat. Dan dengan lembut Chanyeol mengusap peluh di dahi Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar cantik Baek. Aku... aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada diriku Baek... Kau... kau membuatku gila..." ujarnya tersenyum lirih, masih sambil mengusap peluh Baekhyun. Mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah Baekhyun yang berlanjut ke leher, bahu hingga tanpa sadar meninggalkan bekas karena gigitan dan hisapannya.

Desahan Baekhyun semakin keras saat Chanyeol perlahan memasukkan miliknya di bawah sana. Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun senang adalah Chanyeol yang tak pernah bermain kasar. Ia selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan lembut, membuat Baekhyun benar-benar merasa dihargai meskipun mereka melakukannya tanpa status yang jelas. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun beradaptasi dengan miliknya yang berukuran tak biasa itu terlebih dahulu. Dan saat Baekhyun meraih kepalanya untuk memulai sebuah ciuman yang panjang, Chanyeol mulai bergerak perlahan.

Baekhyun begitu menikmati sesi percintaan mereka saat ini. Apalagi saat Chanyeol kembali menghantam titik terdalamnya, ia tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Ia juga tak mampu memikirkan hal lain selain pria yang tengah menggagahinya ini. Baekhyun melepaskan pagutannya sekedar untuk mendesah ketika mengeluarkan hasratnya. Dan Chanyeol akan memberi jeda sebentar agar Baekhyun dapat benar-benar menikmatinya. Perlahan gerakkannya semakin cepat dan dalam. Keduanya merasa semakin dekat. Saat Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya dengan keras, saat itu pula keduanya datang bersamaan.

"CHANYEOLLH... AHH...khhh..."

Keduanya terengah-engah beberapa saat. Wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna ditambah bibirnya yang bengkak akibat ciuman panas keduanya membuat Chanyeol terpana. Ia tersenyum beberapa saat sebelum berkata "kau lelah, Baek?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kau lelah?"

"Tidak."

"Apa ini artinya kau masih ingin berlanjut? Apa kau tidak merasa kesakitan lagi, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia tersenyum sebelum berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun dengan cepat Chanyeol mencegahnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kupikir kau ingin mencoba posisi lain."

Kini Chanyeol yang menggeleng cepat. "Jika kau membelakangiku, aku tak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu Baek, apalagi saat kau datang. Kau sangat cantik."

Baekhyun merona hebat, tak menyangka Chanyeol akan memujinya habis-habisan. Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol sangat berbeda saat di ranjang. Ia sangat tegas saat bekerja, bicara dengan orang lain juga terkesan dingin tapi begitu manis saat mereka bercinta seperti sekarang. Namun Baekhyun tetap mencintai Chanyeol bagaimana pun sikap pria itu padanya.

"Aku akan bergerak lagi Baek, tapi kali ini jangan menciumku. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu, Baek. Aku ingin kau mendesahkan namaku. Jika kau benar-benar kesakitan, kau bisa melakukan hal lain karena aku ingin menatapmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk manis. Ia mengusapkan tangannya pada lengan berotot Chanyeol. Dan sikap Baekhyun yang malu-malu ini, membuat Chanyeol berpikir efek obat perangsang itu sepertinya mulai hilang. Sebelum kembali bergerak perlahan, Chanyeol mencium pelipis Baekhyun sebagai tanda bahwa ia akan memulainya lagi.

Kali ini, Chanyeol merasa sesi percintaan mereka begitu nyata karena ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik Baekhyun yang mendesah dan melenguh dengan keras saat berkali-kali ia menghantam kuat titik terdalam Baekhyun. Keduanya saling menatap dan tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya dengan Chanyeol yang masih bergerak di bawah sana.

Baekhyun meremas lengan berotot Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya saat dirasanya gerakkan Chanyeol makin cepat dan tak beraturan. Ia dapat melihat bola mata Chanyeol yang menggelap karena tengah berada di puncak hasrat terdalamnya. Baekhyun sendiri menatap Chanyeol penuh cinta. Tatapan memuja itu, tatapan sayu yang semakin membuat Chanyeol gila.

Saat keduanya semakin dekat untuk kembali klimaks, Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat seluruh tubuh Chanyeol membeku.

"Aku mencintaimu... ngghh... Park Chanyeol... AHHH..." lenguhan keras Baekhyun mengakhiri malam panas kedua mereka. Saat Baekhyun tak membuka matanya lagi, Chanyeol tahu bahwa pria cantik itu telah tertidur pulas.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan miliknya perlahan. Ia masih memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun yang tanpa sadari keluar dari mulutnya. Jika itulah yang membuat Baekhyun begitu saja menyerahkan tubuhnya, entah kenapa membuat hati Chanyeol berdesir hangat. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun? Bahagia saat melihat pria mungil itu tersenyum manis, khawatir ketika Baekhyun terlihat kurang sehat atau mendiamkannya sepanjang hari, ia juga begitu menikmati saat bercinta dengan Baekhyun karena wajahnya berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik. Apa kali ini Chanyeol menyebutnya bercinta? Sebenarnya, tanpa sadar Chanyeol telah jatuh begitu dalam pada pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

TOK... TOK... TOK... TOK... TOK... TOK...

"Astaga, apa yang sedang dilakukan keduanya di dalam? Apa mereka masih tertidur? Huh. Semua orang sudah menunggu untuk sarapan." omel seorang wanita cantik yang kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Enggan mengetuk pintu lagi, ia mencoba menggerakkan kenop pintu dan perlahan pintu itu terbuka.

"Eh? Tak dikunci?" segera saja ia masuk dan bersiap untuk mengomeli dua penghuni kamar yang ternyata masih tertidur pulas sambil berpelukan... Eh? Berpelukan? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang tertidur pulas dengan posisi saling peluk, sepertinya kelelahan akibat aktivitas semalam.

Wanita cantik itu memandang keadaan sekitarnya. Baju-baju yang berserakan di lantai, bercak-bercak merah yang terlihat pada leher bagian atas Baekhyun yang tak tertutupi selimut, seketika membuatnya tersenyum malu dan merona hebat. Sebelum melenggang pergi karena tak ingin mengganggu keduanya, ia berucap samar,

"Dasar. Kalau begini aku akan semakin cepat dapat cucu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

.

Halo reader... ^^

Kali ini apa saya update dengan cepat? Hmm mungkin beberapa reader kecewa karena saya terlalu lama ya, bahkan sampai ada yang lupa segala. Maaf ya...

September nanti saya sudah mulai semester baru, jadi saya masih belum tau apa masih sempat update cepat seperti sekarang.

Kemarin ada reader yang kebingungan dengan kalimat saya di chap sebelumnya, jadi langsung saya balas di pm yaa.

Saya merasa ini adalah chap tergagal yang saya buat karena pengerjaannya benar-benar ngebut, jadi pasti banyak kalimat yang kurang nyambung atau typo. Apalagi Yixing tidak terlalu muncul di chap ini, saya sendiri benar-benar kecewa, bagaimana menurut reader sendiri?

Bahkan saya jadi kehilangan mood untuk karakter papa Joonmyeon setelah SMTOWN kemarin, astaga... papa kesayangan saya kenapa jadi lebih cantik dari mama Yixing? T...T

Oh iya, saya hanya fokus ke Chanbaek ya karena pada dasarnya saya Chanbaek shipper, tapi saya juga mulai menyukai crack couple yaitu Chankai dan Hunkai. Tapi tenang saja, di sini hanya ada Chanbaek kok. Konfliknya juga tidak terlalu berat, yah, hanya keraguan dan kebimbangan perasaan Chanyeol saja kan? Tapi sekarang sudah mulai terlihat kan? Yah walaupun masih belum sepenuhnya. Kenapa? Karena si Chanyeol ini belum yakin dengan perasaan asing yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan setelah sekian lamanya hidup. Singkatnya ia pertama kali jatuh cinta, ya begitulah, hahaha.

Saya harap saya masih bisa lanjut, terima kasih ya sudah review dan respect sama fic yang makin membosankan ini.

Terima kasih sudah mampir ya, see you!


End file.
